


Break

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: All Rights Reserved





	

Drown me  
Burn me  
Melt me  
Change me  
Eradicate me  
So I am no longer  
me.  
Hack me  
Shatter me  
Smash me  
Crash me  
Not matter to who  
It is that plays the  
"you"  
Break me  
Crack me  
Slash me  
Destroy me  
So I am no longer  
me.  
Make me  
Take me  
Away.

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved


End file.
